The Sun and Moon
by Gussie
Summary: Sora and Roxas are Princes from the Sun Kingdom. Riku and Axel are Princes of the Moon Kingdom. Full summary inside. MxM SoraXRiku, AxelXRoxas M for later violence...
1. Chapter 1: The beginning!

_A/N: Hello all! I have a new story! lol, it may have some grammatical errors to it, please forgive me, but, I kind of rushed the whole thing._

_Summary: Sora and Roxas are Princes from the Sun Kingdom while Riku and Axel are Princes from the Moon Kingdom. When the Sun Kingdom is attacked the Moon Kingdom takes in the two Princes. Love will blossom, secrets will be made, trust gained and lost, but the most important question is, What will happen to the Princes?_

_Warning: MaleXMale, RikuXSora, a little bit of AxelXRoxas._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, I only own the plot._

* * *

**The Sun and Moon**

**Chapter one**

**3rd Person POV**

Long ago there were two kingdoms

Long ago there were two kingdoms. These kingdoms were profoundly linked, although no person knew this. The kingdom of Sun was under attack, even though they didn't know until it was far too late…

--

They could here the thundering sound of horse hooves' on the path headed toward the Sun kingdom. The twins ran into the middle of the path, clasping hands tight as they cried. They were covered in dirt, soot, and blood. Tears streaked down their faces. The horses came around the bend. The leader of the group pulled the reigns on the horse and held his hand up, to halt the rest of the group.

"Please, please, help us!" The twins cried in unison. The knight climbed down from his horse.

"Young princes of the Sun Kingdom, where are your guardians?" He asked.

"Beyond the path! Please do not take us back!" They cried together. The knight, who was tall with shoulder length brown hair, he also had a scar diagonal across his face.

"When did this happen?" The knight asked.

"Before the sun rose! We woke to screams and the servants came and took us out the back! They snuck us away before going back!" The blonde cried. The small brunette did not speak, he only sobbed with his brother.

"Cloud, please come forward!" The knight called behind him. Another knight came forward, this one had blonde spiky hair, like the little brunettes.

"Yes, my lord?" Cloud asked.

"Please take Prince Sora and Prince Roxas to the Moon kingdom! You will be escorted by 4 other guards. The rest of you will come with me." The brunette informed. Cloud came forward and picked up the Princes, one to each hip. He walked back to his horse setting the two small children on the saddle before climbing on himself. Then they galloped back to the neighboring kingdom.

"Everyone else please come with me!" The brunette said. They made their way to the Sun kingdom. When they arrived it was horrifying. They stayed on their horses as they looked for any survivors.

"Sir Leon!" Someone yelled to the brunette, identifying him to us as Leon. Leon made his way over to the knight that had called his name.

"What is it?" He asked. The other pointed. Leon turned his eyes to a horrid site. There on two spears were heads the King and Queen of the Sun kingdom. Below them was a note scrawled out in big intricate letters. Leon climbed down from his horse and walked over to it and ripped the note off of the spear. What he read made his eyes widen.

"Sir? What's the matter?" The other knight asked.

"We need to get back to the Moon kingdom immediately!" He yelled, letting the paper drop from his hands. The paper asked to anyone who read it, _"Where are the Princes? Why are they not dead?"_

--

Cloud rode as fast as possible back to the kingdom of the moon. The two boys on his horse cling to each other for dear life. Upon arrival in the kingdom, Cloud hopped off his horse and grabbed the Princes. He quickly went inside the castle.

"Sir Cloud, the King did not expect you back from the sun kingdom so quickly." Another knight said. Cloud walked past the knight and into the throne room. The blonde prince clutching Cloud's left hand, and the brunette prince grasping his brother's hand. The King looked up with a look of shock on his face as Cloud came forward.

"Why are you back so early Sir Cloud?" The King asked.

"You majesty," Cloud paused to bow, "The Sun kingdom has been attacked."

"…What?" The King asked.

"Yes, I was not among to troops who visited the battlefield," Cloud said, "although, the Princes caught us on our way there." It was just then that Cloud realized the presence of the young Prince, by his father's side.

"Riku, take Prince Sora, and Prince Roxas up to your room, and have one of the servants help clean them up. Then why don't you all play together, I'm sure Axel would be delighted to have new play mates!" The King said, faking happiness. The Prince, Riku, stepped forward and took Roxas' hand.

"Let's go play!" He smiled happily. After their departure the King returned his attention to Cloud.

"When did it happen?" He asked.

"Prince Roxas says before the break of dawn. He says that the servants snuck them into the woods before going back to the castle." Cloud replied. Leon slammed through the doors.

"My Lord, The King and Queen's heads' were found on the stake at the ruins! A note was left. The attacker is looking for the princes. We must get guards on them immediately!" Leon pleaded.

"Their heads... How did the princes escape?" The king asked.

"With the servants help, the servants went back and were killed. There were absolutely no survivors. They were slaughtered, and burned." Leon replied.

"Who would be as brutal in the attack as to kill every maid, child, and elder?" The King asked.

"We do not know."

"Daddy?" Riku questioned from behind Cloud and Leon. Their heads all whipped around to see a young Riku staring at them all with questioning eyes.

"Riku, I thought I told you to go upstairs with your friends." The king said.

"I did, but the servants took them away to get them clean." Riku said walking up to his father.

"Well, Prince Riku, perhaps you should check and see if they are ready to play." Cloud said holding out his hand. Cloud loved children and helped to take care of Riku with all he had. Cloud lead Riku away to the staircase. As soon as they were out of sight the King sighed.

"The Princes of the Sun Kingdom will obviously stay here under our protection. Have them each assigned two guards." The King answered.

"Yes your majesty." Leon said with a bow before leaving. The King sighed again and stood up, going to the stairs his son had taken. He climbed them slowly, in thought about the current situation. Upon reaching the nursery room the King spotted Riku, Axel, and Roxas, but no Sora.

"Where is Sora?" The King asked. The maids turned and bowed.

"After his bath he would not let go of Sir Cloud, so they went down to the kitchen to get a snack." One maid replied.

"Thank you for watching them Aerith." The King said.

"Dad! Roxas won't play right!" Axel said running up to his Father.

"What are you playing?" The King asked, looking at the cards.

"Go Fish." Riku replied.

"Where's Sora?" Roxas asked looking up at the King.

"He went with Sir Cloud, to get snacks for you." Aerith told Roxas, smiling her kind smile.

--

"What should we take back to them, Prince Sora?" Cloud asked in a happy voice as the child looked at the different snacks. Sora was perched on Cloud's hip, laying his head on Cloud's shoulder he started to suck his thumb. Sora slowly ran his fingers over Cloud's silken shirt as if it were a blanket. "Sora?" Cloud said bouncing the child slightly.

"Apples…" Sora replied sleepily. He then yawned and continued sucking his thumb. Cloud grabbed several apples and made his way to the stairs. Ascending the stairs slowly trying not to awaken the sleeping prince on his shoulder. On his way up Leon saw him.

"Cloud," Leon said, earning him a good shushing from said person, "What are you doing with Prince Sora?" Leon whispered.

"He won't let me put him down, and when he does, he won't let go of my hand." Cloud explained. Leon chuckled.

"You look good with a child on your hip though." Leon said, kissing Cloud lightly on the lips.

"I have to go up to the nursery; I'm going to see if he will let me go while he's asleep." Cloud said smiling.

"I'll join you." Leon chuckled. They walked the remaining stairs to the Nursery floor. They walked to the room, and Roxas' head whipped around to look at them. Then he jumped off the floor and ran towards Cloud. He held his arms up to Cloud.

Cloud sighed he set the apples down and crouched down to pick up Roxas. Aerith giggled from where she watched the knight. Leon was smirking at him as Cloud stood back up and started walking toward one of the rooms.

"That's my room!" Axel yelled.

"Prince Axel, quiet please, Prince Sora is sleeping." Aerith chided.

"Yeah, but they're going into my room!" Axel whined. Aerith gave Axel a stern look that said 'Not one more word'. Axel huffed and crossed his arms, pouting at losing his room.

Cloud laid Roxas down with no problems, then when he tried to lay Sora down the little Prince whimpered and clutched onto him.

"Don't leave!" Sora cried, cerulean eyes snapping open and glassing over with tears. Cloud sighed and leaned back up still holding Sora.

"Sleep Sora, go back to sleep." Cloud soothed.

"You won't leave will you?!" Sora asked frantically, eyes the color of the ocean searching Cloud's face.

"No, I'll be right here when you wake up." Cloud said moving Sora so that he was cradled in his arms against his chest. Sora once again closed his eyes and started sucking his thumb. Cloud left the room and walked over to Leon.

"Couldn't lay him down?" Leon asked. Cloud shook his head. "Well, he did lose both of his parents this morning, and the last time he saw them was before he went to bed. Maybe he's a little traumatized?" Leon hypothesized.

"Could be, but it looks like I'll be the one looking after him." Cloud replied, sighing.

"Like I said, you look good with a child on your hip." Leon said smirking and lightly kissing Cloud.

"I'm going to our room." Cloud said. Leon nodded.

"I'll tell the King what's going on." Leon replied back. Cloud turned and headed down the stairs, little did he know that he had a little spy. Riku swiftly but silently followed Cloud down the hallway and to Cloud and Leon's room. Cloud opened the door slowly, trying not to jostle the young boy in his arms. He walked into the room and turning around to close the door he saw Riku.

"Riku! What are you doing out of the nursery?" Cloud asked.

"Isn't Sora going to sleep in my bed?" Riku asked curious.

"No, he isn't, he's going to sleep with me and Leon instead." Cloud told him.

"Oh… Then why is Roxas sleeping in Axel's bed?" Riku questioned.

"Riku, I don't want you teasing Sora; he won't stay with you because he's afraid." Cloud commanded.

"Who would tease him? He's an angel; he came from heaven to bless us with his presence." Riku smiled at Cloud. Cloud was befuddled by this.

"Why would you say that Riku?" Cloud asked.

"He's so pretty, and he has the most beautiful eyes. He looks the angel in my book." Riku said proudly, smiling one of the biggest smiles, Cloud had ever seen.

"Prince Riku, you should probably return to you room." Cloud said.

"Alright, but will Sora come back soon?" He asked. Cloud nodded.

--

"Prince Sora will not leave Cloud's side." Leon informed the King. "He won't even let Cloud set him down."

The King nodded, "I can see that he has become attached to Cloud. You and Cloud will look after him until he will live in the nursery." The King commanded, Leon nodded.

"What about Cloud's duties, Sir?" He asked.

"He may be relieved of them, until he wishes to return." The King sighed.

"Thank You Lord Sephiroth, it is very kind of you." Leon replied.

"Where is Roxas going to stay?" Leon questioned.

"Most likely with Sora. I will have some builders in there today to adjoin your two bedrooms." Sephiroth said.

"Certainly sir." Leon said, "What of the wedding arrangements?"

"They will go as planned. They must, for they are still of royal blood even if their kingdom is gone. They will marry on my sons 18th birthdays." King Sephiroth said.

"Should Cloud and I explain these arrangements to Sora and Roxas?" Leon asked.

"Yes, I would believe you should. They may not understand now, but in time they will." Sephiroth said.

"Of course your majesty." Leon said as he bowed and walked out of the throne room.

--

"Cloud!" Roxas exclaimed as he was brought into the room by Aerith. They were followed by a group of men with hammers and things. Cloud looked confused as his eyes landed on Aerith.

"Has Leon not told you?" She asked. Cloud shook his head. "Roxas and Sora's room will be conjoined to yours. You will be taking care of them since Sora won't leave you." She explained with a smile.

"Oh, well—" Cloud was cut short by pounding of hammers on the wall, and the boy in his arms stirred. Cloud rose quickly and took Sora out of the room as construction started. Sora's blue eyes opened to see Cloud and he looked relieved.

"Cloud, where's Roxas?" Sora asked.

"He's in my room Sora. Would you like to play with him?" Cloud asked.

"No! 'Cause if you put me down, you'll leave me! You'll be gone like Mommy and Daddy!" He screamed, tears building in Sora's extremely blue eyes.

"Shhh… Sora I won't leave you okay?"

"Promise?" Sora asked skeptically.

"Promise." Cloud Replied. Slowly Cloud put Sora down, but then a particularly loud bang from Cloud's room scared Sora. He screamed and started crying. He latched onto Cloud's legs until Cloud sighed and picked him up. Riku showed up moments later and was confused at what he saw.

"Why are you crying angel?" Riku asked. Sora lifted his head from Cloud's shoulder, sniffling slightly. "Angels are not supposed to cry."

Sora's expression was a surprised one. Riku smiled a warm, inviting smile at Sora. The Sora's small face cracked into a wide grin, stunning Cloud.

This was Sora's first smile since he had arrived at the castle. Cloud smiled at Riku then at Sora. "Sora this is Prince Riku." Cloud said as Sora looked up to him.

"Can we play together?" Sora asked and Cloud nodded. Slowly he lowered Sora to the floor. Riku walked up to Sora and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go look at my books!" He said walking toward the nursery, and pulling Sora after him. Cloud sighed and went back into his room to check on Roxas. Roxas was watching the men work at tearing down the wall.

"Roxas, don't you want to play with Axel?" Cloud asked.

"No, he's being mean to me! He won't let me look at his books, or play with his games." Roxas replied. Cloud looked surprised to hear how bizarre Axel was acting.

Cloud held his hand out to Roxas, "Well, lets go talk to him." Cloud said as they began walking to the nursery. When they reached the stair they could hear sobs and someone murmuring something. When they reached the floor the nursery was on they saw Sora with his knees to his chest. He was sobbing and shaking violently. Riku was trying, in vain, to soothe him.

Riku looked up to see Cloud and Roxas approaching. "Look Sora! There's Cloud! He's fine and Roxas is fine too." Riku said, this made Sora's little spiked head snap up.

Cloud stopped in front of him and Sora reached up to Cloud curling and uncurling his fingers. "Up!" He said. Cloud stooped to pick up Sora. Sora sobbed on Cloud's shoulder. Roxas grabbed onto Cloud's hand and they walked back to their room. Leon was in the hallway outside their room.

"What's wrong with Sora?" He asked as they fully came down the stairs.

"Sora went upstairs with Prince Riku to look at his books. He must've thought I was following, but I wasn't and he found out. Thus he started crying." Cloud explained.

Leon smirked, "Mommy was missed." He said mockingly.

"Oh hush up you…" Cloud said as they neared their room. It was almost silent in the room.

"Awww… Are they done building?" Roxas asked disappointedly. Upon entering the room though they saw the men were just cleaning up the debris.

"Why are they putting a hole in your wall Cloud?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Well, you and Sora are going to be staying in the room next door. I am going to be your caretaker." Cloud explained to the

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"Umm…" Cloud mumbled, "You parents went away on a trip for awhile."

Leon stared at Cloud flabbergasted. Cloud was smiling at Roxas who looked at him skeptically before going, "Okay!" in a happy tone and bouncing over to the bed. He laid down and closed his eyes.

Cloud went over to the bed to set Sora down to sleep but Sora clung to him like a magnet. "Don't leave me." He whimpered before slowly slipping back into unconsciousness. Cloud sighed before starting to lay down with the little boy next to him. The boy snuggled up close to him. Leon sniggered at the way the boy basically controlled Cloud. Cloud leaned up some and playfully glared at his lover.

"Mommy…" Sora whimpered, gripping Cloud closer. Leon started laughing hard as Cloud blushed at what Sora had called him.

**--The Next Day…--**

Sora awoke to see Cloud on one side and Roxas and Leon on the other side. He slowly picked up his head, looking at his surroundings before getting up and crawling to the end of the bed. He hopped down and trotted quickly to the door before opening it silently, and exiting swiftly. He closed the door behind him and walked until he found the stairs that lead up to the nursery. He climbed them quickly and silently. He reached the floor and walked to the nursery door. Upon entering he tried to decide which room was Riku's. He played a game of eenie-meenie-miney-moe **(A/N: is that how you spell it?)**, before entering the right one.

Sora opened the door and pulled it shut before looking around at his dark surroundings. He spotted the bed and went over to it. He climbed up onto it and laid next to the sleeping occupant. The occupant stirred before their eyes fluttered open. He rubbed them before slowly sitting up.

"Sora?" Riku whispered. Sora just laid in the bed next to him, "Sora, are you okay?" Riku asked. Sora just snuggled closer to Riku, wrapping his arms around Riku's waist. Riku smiled down at Sora gently moving one of his hands to pet his hair.

"You're my angel…" Riku whispered as Sora fell back into a peaceful sleep, Riku soon accompanying him.

--

Cloud woke slowly, looking at the other occupants of the bed. He stared, slowly counting and recounting the occupants in the bed. Shock set in quickly as he realized that one was missing.

"Leon! Leon, wake up!" Cloud said shaking his husband. Leon opened grey orbs to softly glare at Cloud.

"What do you need Cloud?" Leon asked groggily.

"Sora is gone!" Cloud said. Leon sat up quickly looking around for the chocolate haired child. His eyes rested on Roxas.

"It couldn't have been the people looking for them, because Roxas is still here." Leon said, calming slightly. They hopped up and threw on some slacks. Then Cloud picked up Roxas and they went to look for Sora.

"Have you seen Sora?" Cloud asked the servants. They shook their heads.

Cloud went to search the throne room, while Leon went to search the nursery. He opened the door and it hit the wall with a loud bang. The Sound roused Aerith, and Axel.

"Have either of you seen Sora?" He asked.

"No, we've both been asleep." Aerith said.

"May I check with Prince Riku?" Leon asked. Aerith nodded and Leon approached the door. When he opened it he looked towards the bed and relief washed thorough him. There on the bed was Riku, asleep, with his hand on Sora's head, and Sora, asleep also, with his arms wrapped around Riku's waist and head in his lap. "Oh, Sora…" He let out a sigh of relief. Sora's eyes slowly opened to reveal his sapphire orbs.

"Leon…?" He asked rubbing his eyes slightly.

"Sora, you gave us such a fright!" Leon said, picking his up out of Riku's arms. Sora smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad!" Sora said, and as Leon looked at that cute, smiling face his anger was lost. If you could look into that face and still be mad you were a magician. After all he looked so much like an angel.

* * *

_A/N: Alright, so how was it? Did you like it? Please review! It'd like to know if I should continue this. The Rest of the story should be in different people's POV's. I tried my hardest to make it read ok, but I'd like to know what you think. Oh, and flames are welcome, because it's summer time and flames are good to make s'mores on! lol, like I said please review, I want to know if it's worth going on with. The other chapters probably won't be this long, because I don't have the patience to write them all this long. lol. All right, Vj out!_


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a little later! Sorry!

**The Sun and Moon**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts of FF or whatever else, except for the plot, I own that! =D

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Two**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

There was lots of excitement for the four young boys. Sora would not go with Riku unless Roxas was with him. He also would go with no one but Cloud and Riku. Cloud was relieved of his mothering duties when the four went to play hide and seek in the garden. It was short-lived. Soon Roxas came in, in a huff.

"Axel won't let me play the game!" Roxas stated angrily. A minute later there was a scream from the garden as Sora found out that his brother was indeed missing. Cloud sighed; pinching the bridge of his nose he got up and walked out to the garden. Sora was on the ground sobbing.

"R—Roxas is gone! Th—Th—they took him!" He blubbered as Riku tried once again to comfort him. Cloud leaned down and scooped up the shaking child. He then rested Sora on his hip and grabbed Roxas' hand.

"Prince Riku, where is Prince Axel? I have to talk with him." Cloud said. Riku pointed towards the bushes on the other side of the garden. "Prince Axel, come here please."

Axel slowly emerged from his hiding place. "Yes Cloud?" He asked with false politeness.

"You have to include Roxas in the games, is that understood?" He asked.

"Yes Cloud." He said defeated. Cloud tried to set Sora down so that they could play but he wouldn't let go.

"Don't put me down! They're gonna get me!" Sora said. Cloud sighed again and leaned up.

"Roxas are you going to stay with Riku and Axel or would you like to come with Sora and I and get a drink?" Cloud asked. Roxas thought for a few seconds.

"I'm gonna stay here and play!" He said giving Cloud a wide grin. Then he ran off to play a game as Axel reluctantly agreed. Sora sniffled some more on Cloud's shoulder.

"Calm down Sora. No one is going to steal you. I don't think they could stand your whining for more than two seconds before they gave you back." Cloud said as he held Sora a little tighter to get him to stop crying. Then they walked off in the general direction of the kitchen to get some drinks.

"What do you mean Cloud?" Sora asked curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Nothing Sora. Now, what do you want to drink?" Cloud asked in a sweet voice. Sora mulled it over for a few minutes before getting milk and Cloud got water.

--

Roxas ran away from Riku who was 'it' in their game of hide and seek. Roxas giggled madly as he ran for the bushes. Then a hand reached out and snagged him. Roxas went to scream, but his assailant put a hand over his mouth. He turned to see who it was and was confronted with Axel with a finger to his lips.

"Shhh!" He whispered as they heard Riku yell, "TEN! READY OR NOT HERE I COME!"

Roxas' eyes widened as he remained silent. They were in a particularly large bush. Axel was peering out of a small hole in the branches. Riku started to come closer and Roxas held his breath. Riku looked at the bush suspiciously for a few seconds before heading to the other end of the garden. Roxas let out his breath and let his eyelids slip shut. Axel stared at the younger boy calculatingly. Then he tapped Roxas' shoulder. The boy didn't respond to Axel's touch and quite frankly that scarred Axel.

"Roxas?" Axel whispered. Roxas' eyes fluttered open as he tried to stay awake.

"Hmm?" He hummed softly, eyes closing again as the drowsiness started to get to him.

"You can't sleep here!" Axel hissed.

"Why not?" Roxas whined. Then he leaned forward and leaned his head on Axel's shoulder.

"Hey! Hey! You have to get up! I'm not going to stay here all day!" Axel said in an almost angry tone. When this proved to be ineffective Axel sighed and let the younger boy lean against his shoulder.

--

Sora happily drank his cold milk, while Cloud slowly sipped his water.

"Cloud?" Sora asked timidly.

"Hmm?" Cloud hummed.

"What's a marriage?" Sora's curiosity was burning bright in his blue eyes. Cloud nearly choked on his water.

"Why do you ask, Sora?"

"Well, Sephy was talking about Riku and Axel's marriages to someone…" Sora trailed off slowly.

"A marriage is when two people are bound by both law and god. If you're lucky you will also be bound in matrimony because of love. Leon and I are married." Cloud explained to the small child. Sora's face lit up instantly.

"Can I ask Riku to marry me?" He asked excitedly. For a second time that day Cloud nearly choked.

"Why do you want to marry Riku?" He wasn't unhappy, but it also wasn't something he wanted to answer.

"Because I love him. He is kind, and helps me all the time! That's why you married Leon isn't it?"

Cloud smiled at him before getting up and picking him up, "That is why I married Leon, because I love him."

Sora giggled and squirmed in Cloud's arms. "I love you just as much as Riku, Cloud!" He squealed.

"Well, that's good… because I love you too, Sora." Cloud said as Sora squirmed more. Cloud started walking to the garden to find the other children. Upon arriving they couldn't find any of them. Sora started to panic right away.

"They're gone! They've been kidnapped." Sora screeched. Cloud hushed him, and then he set him down and grabbed his hand.

"Roxas?" Cloud called, "Riku? Axel?" Riku came running from around the corner.

"I can't find them!" He yelled in frustration. Then there was a small rustle from a bush and Sora ran over to it. What he saw made him giggle.

"What is it Sora?" Cloud asked. He walked over and saw roxas asleep with his head on Axel's shoulder and Axel's head was on top of his and they were both deep into their little nap. Cloud chuckled and tapped them both on the shoulder. Roxas rubbed his eyes and then groggily opened them.

"What's going on?" He questioned. Then he blinked a couple times. Roxas slowly looked around, "Where am I?"

"Rox, you were playing hide n' seek and fell asleep in a bush with Axel." Cloud explained.

Axel got up and brushed Roxas off of him. He grumbled at them as he exited the bush. Cloud laughed at the tired looking duo. He picked up Roxas and walked him back to the court of the "porch" **(1). ** Sora scampered after him quickly. He soon caught up and hugged Cloud's leg when Cloud stopped.

"Up! Up!" He whined. He then squealed with delight when Cloud picked him up and put him against his hip. Cloud quickly shushed him, because Roxas was fast asleep in his other arm. So little Sora just squirmed in Cloud's arms.

"Stop squirming little one!" Cloud scolded.

Sora stopped almost immediately. He let out another high pitched squeal. Cloud shushed him again and Sora covered his mouth with both hands. Cloud carried them down the hall and back to their room, where he laid them in the same bed. Sora cuddled up to Roxas' side and was soon dozing off. Cloud sighed and disappeared into the other room.

--

Leon was looking for his beloved husband, they had much to discuss about the upcoming ball. He finally found him in their shared bed room. Cloud was asleep on the bed and Leon noticed it as the classic 'When the children sleep, you sleep' move. He knew that being mostly by himself with the boys tired him out, so he crept into the room silently. When he reached the bed he bent over and slowly kissed up his lover's neck. They were slow and sensual kisses that showed just how much he adored his husband.

"Leon, I was resting, the children are resting too." Cloud whispered, his eyes were still closed. Leon chuckled when he found that his assumption was correct. Then he continued kissing up his neck until he got to the jaw.

"I'm sorry love. We have lots to discuss about the upcoming ball though. It is after all the ball that they announce the children's marriages." Leon reminded him.

"Mmm… I know, but just a little bit longer. I'm tired; we played tag and defend the castle today." Cloud whispered. He slowly turned to face Leon. They kissed in a loving way and just as soon as it started, it ended with a noise coming from the doorway. A quite distinctive "Ewww!" noise.

"Well, I might as well be up now." Cloud said as Leon chuckled and moved off the bed. Leon turned to see Sora in the doorway looking sheepish.

"What's wrong Sora?" Leon asked and picked up the small boy with ease.

"I'm not tired anymore!" He giggled with a bright smile. Cloud sighed and walked over to the two.

"That's because you wouldn't play with Riku, Axel, and Roxas. Maybe you should play with them more often." Cloud suggested.

"But, I don't like to play! I want to wait for Mommy and Daddy to come home!"

Leon looked at Cloud and waited for him to answer the small child. "Well, Sora baby, they are on a very long trip. They won't be back for a very long time, okay?"

Sora looked surprised and then his expression changed to a perplexed one, "Why didn't we go with them then? Did they not love us anymore?" Sora asked as tears flooded into his eyes.

"No, Sora baby! They loved you so much they wanted you to come here." Cloud said trying to make up for his mistake. Cloud took the child from Leon and hugged him for awhile. Then he looked at Sora who had little tears on his face. Cloud wiped away the tear tracks and shushed Sora.

"How about we go to the kitchen and get a piece of chocolate from Luxord how does that sound?" Cloud suggested. Sora nodded his head with eagerness.

"Off to the kitchen we go!" Cloud said, then he turned to Leon and gave him a pleading look, "Will, you please stay here with Roxas incase he wakes up?"

Leon nodded at Cloud smiled before leaving with one child to his hip.

--

Cloud and Sora traveled slowly to the kitchen enjoying the slow walk.

"Cloud, why are Roxas and I here and not with Mommy and Daddy?" Sora questioned innocently.

"Well, they wanted you to come here so that you could be safe while they are gone." Cloud fibbed.

"Ok, but I really miss them. I hope I get to see them again soon!" Sora said excitedly.

Cloud wondered briefly if the little boy had suppressed the memories of the night that happened such a short time ago. They arrived at the kitchen shortly and Sora squealed in excitement.

"I love chocolate!" He said as Cloud pushed open the door and walked in. Luxord was making lunch for the castle when they walked in.

"Ah, Cloud, Prince Sora, what can I do for you?" Luxord asked politely.

"Chocolate!" Sora screeched. Luxord laughed as Cloud scolded the child. Sora pouted.

"Use your manners this time Sora." Cloud said.

"Chocolate please?" Sora asked uncertainly, hoping to not get another scolding. Luxord chuckled again

"Of course little prince." Luxord said going to his pantry closet and retrieving a couple of pieces of chocolate. He came back over to Cloud and Sora and handed the prince a piece of chocolate. Sora squealed and squirmed in Cloud's arms. "Now, Cloud, about the dinners for the ball…" Sora stopped listening as he enjoyed his chocolate. He squirmed as to inform Cloud that he wanted down. Cloud, who was talking intensely with Luxord, leaned down quickly and set the child down.

Sora walked around the kitchen looking at what each of the people were doing. "Hello Prince Sora." A blonde with slicked back hair said.

"Hello, Larxy." Sora said standing on his tip toes to see if he could see what Larxene was doing. "What are you doing Larxy?" Sora whined.

"Well, Prince I am preparing lunches for you and your brother, Sir Cloud, Sir Leon, his majesty, and the other princes." Larxene answered.

"May I see?" Sora asked. Larxene lifted him up to see.

"I think you need to talk to the carpenters and have them make you a stepping stool." Larxene suggested.

"Sora, come on!" Cloud said as he waited for the boy. Luxord handed Sora the chocolate for Roxas. I was wrapped in pretty paper. Sora squealed with delight. "What do you say to Luxord?" Cloud asked. Sora looked confused before realization dawned on him.

"Oh! Thank you Luxord!" He smiled brightly and then he ran to catch up to Cloud who was holding his hand out to him. They slowly made their way back to their room. Cloud smiled at how Sora skipped down the halls.

They arrived at their room in no time at all. Roxas was up and cuddle against Leon on Cloud and Leon's bed. Sora ran to him and thrusted his tiny hand out that held the chocolate. Roxas grasped it and smiled at Sora. "Thank you Sora."

"You're welcome Roxy!" Sora beamed.

"Cloud should we take them to Aerith so we can plan the ball?" Leon offered. Cloud nodded. So they took them to Aerith and began their planning for the upcoming ball in 2 weeks.

--

**2 weeks later, evening time…**

Everyone was dressed in their finest. The people were coming in a steady stream of carriages. All four princes had to stand and greet the people. Sora yawned at the boringness of it. He started to get a little sleepy.

Slowly the long line of people slowed and eventually stopped. Then someone came into the room to get the princes and they left to go with the rest of the royal family.

Then a servant came and got everyone to bring them to the dining hall. Once everyone was at their seats they had them stay standing until all of the royal family and Sora and Roxas entered. Leon and Cloud had already taken seats by where Sora and Roxas would sit.

"Announcing the Royal Family of the Kuro, and the Hikari twins!" The announcer said as they all took their seats. Roxas and Axel were sitting together and so were Sora and Riku.

Sephiroth gave the motion and everyone sat down. The servants brought out the first dish and it was exquisite. Sora and Roxas enjoyed it very much. They enjoyed all the courses for that matter. Later that night they all retired to the ballroom for music and fun until Sephiroth decided to make the announcement.

"Attention please! I have an announcement! I would like to announce the marriages of my two sons to the two Hikari twins! Axel will be joined in marriage with Roxas, while Riku will be joined in marriage with Sora. They will be married once my sons turn 18. I am very happy to welcome them into our family and kingdom." Sephiroth said. Everyone applauded and then returned to what they had been doing.

Not long after the announcement people began to leave. Cloud and Leon took Roxas and Sora to bed so that they would not be grumpy tomorrow. Cloud laid Sora in his own bed and Leon laid Roxas in his own. Then they went to the separate room and went to their beds.

About half way through the night Sora awoke from a nightmare. He started to sob as he crawled over to Roxas' bed. Roxas woke slowly.

"Sora…?" He asked tiredly.

"Roxas I had a nightmare! There were evil shadows and they hurt everyone! Please don't let them get me!" He sobbed into his brother's chest.

"It's okay Sor, just go back to sleep… I'll protect." He promised as Sora slowly fell into a deep sleep. Roxas was quick to follow after.

* * *

_A/N: OMG!!! It's been almost a year, but I got a new chapter out to you... Actually I started out writing something different for this chapter but then I changed it and bam! Here's your new chapter, best part is the third chapter is already half-way done! yay! I'm out of school but I'm taking an advanced class next year so we have summer reading so I don't know when the next one will be done... Sorry for taking almost a full year. The ending is a little rushed, but eh, what ya gonna do?_

**_(1)_**_This is supposed to be like a garden with a patio I suppose... I don't really know!! =D_

_Alright, it's been fun I hope everyone likes it and I hope that they tell me about what they think! review please? I was very excited to see 14 or so reviews for just the first chapter! You all kept me going! I'll try to reply to most of the reviews this time! Thanks and ciao!_

_-Vj  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Sorry!

_**A/N: Whoo! Hello everyone. It's been like 2 years or something like that... I bet you thought I had abandoned it but I couldn't do it so here I am. We are at chapter 3. WOW! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. This story is all planned out, just not all written out. There are going to be 7 chapters and maybe an 8th one as an epilogue. I hope that people aren't too mad or that they didn't abandon this. I will try to update within the next 2 months. I just got to college though and I joined a sorority, so a lot of my time is not my own. I hope everyone likes this!**_

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story. So I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

**The Sun and Moon**

**Chapter Three**

**Roxas' POV**

**Six years later…**

Today was Sora and my 12th birthday. We had woken up and gone downstairs to the dining room for breakfast.

"Happy Birthday!" Cloud had said while hugging me and Sora. Sora hugged him back while I just stood there. "Look Leon, our little boys are growing up so fast!" He said, while Leon chuckled.

"Cloud, I can't breathe!" Sora wheezed out. Cloud let go of us and Leon gave us individual hugs.

"We've got a surprise for you." Cloud said smiling happily.

"What is it?" Sora asked jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior.

"Ah, ah, ah! Not until after you've had breakfast." Leon said. Sora pouted.

"You better not do that, Riku might molest you." I smirked, while my twin blushed. He then stuck his tongue out at me while Leon and Cloud laughed. I stuck my tongue out right back.

"Well, you better not stick your tongue out or Axel will molest you!" He smirked at me while I shrugged.

"As if he hasn't already done that." I said making them all gawk. "What? I'm just kidding!" I said. Then I muttered, "Yeah right."

We headed towards the dining hall. We all sat in our usual seats, and were joined by the rest of the moon kingdom's court. "Good morning Sora, Roxas." Riku said.

"Good morning Riku." Sora said blushing. I smirked. Then Axel sat beside me and I quickly took on a blank look.

"Good Morning Roxas." Axel said leaning closer to me. "Happy birthday…" He said then he kissed my cheek. I blushed ferociously. Sora then smirked at me. The King sat at the head of the table.

"Good morning your majesty." Cloud and Leon both said as they bowed their heads.

"Cloud, Leon, if I must tell you one more time to just call me Sephiroth, so help me…" He didn't finish, but instead continued with, "Happy Birthday Sora and Roxas."

"Thanks Seph!" Sora said. He had always called him Seph, it was just the nickname.

"So, what did you guys get for your birthday?" Riku asked.

"Cloud and Leon said it was a surprise!" Sora said, then he looked very excited, "Cloud! Are Mommy and Daddy finally coming home from their trip?" Sora asked excitedly. Everyone at the table sat stunned. Seph sent a look at Cloud and Leon that said, 'What is he talking about?' I just sat there; even when I was 6 I didn't believe that story. Cloud, Leon, and Sephiroth got up and went to the throne room.

"So, uh, what else did you guys get?" Axel said trying to distract Sora.

"Nothing! They haven't given us anything yet." Sora said, crossing his arms high across his chest and jutting out his lower lip in a pout that pulled the whole look together. There was an awkward silence, then the grown ups came back into the room. The servants then served us breakfast.

"Yum! My favorite!" Sora yelled excitedly, which got him a scolding glance from Leon. We ate in silence and towards the end Leon cleared his throat.

"Sora, there's something Cloud and I didn't tell you." Leon started, Sora looked at them confused. He cocked his head to the side. "Your parents aren't coming back." Leon said.

"Oh, so you mean they're staying longer. Are you going to send Roxas and me to them?" He asked. I got up from my chair and walked over to him, as Leon shook his head.

"No, Sora," I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as Leon said, "They're dead. They died six years ago." Sora's eyes were wide.

"Ha-ha guys! Great trick…" Sora said trying to act like it was all a big hilarious joke, "It is a trick isn't it?" He asked starting to get a panicky edge to his voice. He looked at me, "Roxy, tell me that they're alive." I shook my head, tears slowly forming at my brother's naivety.

"Sor, they were dead six years ago, after the attack on the kingdom." I said in a pained voice, I hated the sadness and the pain that this was etching on Sora's face.

"No! You're wrong! They're just gone on a vacation." Sora said fighting to hold back, not only the tears, but also the reality of what we had just revealed to him.

"I'm sorry, Sora, we thought you knew that they were dead." Cloud said. Sora looked at Cloud and glared as best he could, it just looked like an over exaggerated pout.

"I don't even want to talk to you, or you!" Sora said pointing at our guardians. I hugged him hard around the shoulders, then he shook out of my embrace and looked at me, "Most of all, I don't want to see you at all! I hate you! You're my brother! You were supposed to tell me things! I hate you!" He screamed at me. I felt my heart shatter into little pieces, each piece small enough to fit through the eye of a needle. Sora pulled out of my grip and ran out of the room. I started crying, and my sobs were loud as I heard five chairs push out. I fell to the floor in absolute grief. My brother hates me, and my parents were dead. There was no blood-related family left in my life.

"I'll go look for Sora." Riku said heading in the direction Sora left from. I felt strong arms wrap around me and pick me up.

"He didn't mean it. He's just angry. He'll come around." I heard Axel whisper into my ear. I clung to his chest and cried. I hated being seen like this but, could I help it at this point? No.

**Sora's POV**

I ran to the meadow just outside of the castle walls and fell to the ground and looked at the sky. I can't believe I said that Roxas, but he deserved it! He should have told me. I hope that he feels horrible. I heard soft footfalls behind me. So I turned my head to look over my shoulder, half expecting it to be Roxas. It wasn't, instead it was Riku.

"Sora, you should come inside and apologize to your brother." Riku insisted.

"No, he deserves to feel horrible for a while. I'm sure he's just fine." I replied in a huff.

"Sora." Riku reprimanded, giving me a stern look. He sat down beside me. Then he pulled me into his lap, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You need to apologize, maybe if you look at it his way he was protecting his younger brother from the evils this world brings to us. He just wanted you to live without sadness." Realization slowly dawned on me at how much my brother had suffered to protect me, "Imagine how much weight it was on him to not tell you something like this? Do you think he likes keeping secrets from you? In fact I know that sometimes when you would talk about your parents he would come to Axel's room and cry. He was just trying to protect you. How do you feel about what you said to him now?" Riku said. I suddenly felt horrible.

"Oh my gosh, Riku, I'm a horrible person. I hurt my own brother! I told him I hated him!" I said tears silently leaking onto my cheeks. Riku wiped them away.

"So, go and apologize, I'm sure he's not going to hate you." Riku got up and offered me his hand. I grabbed it and with his help got up and walked toward the castle. When we got in there we headed towards my room. I could hear the sobs half-way down the hall. I started wringing the hem of my shirt in my hands. When we finally got to the door my heart broke. Roxas was lying against Axel chest crying. Riku knocked on the doorframe, to get their attention.

"Roxas, Sora has something he'd like to say." Riku nudged me into the room further. Roxas looked at me intently, his eyes filled with tears.

"Roxas I'm sorry!" I said running over and hugging him. He hugged me back. "I don't hate you! I love you very much."

"I love you, too Sora." Roxas said, hugging me tighter.

"Awww, so cute, family moment, but… you… two… are… crushing me!" Axel said gasping. Roxas and I laughed, and before totally getting off Roxas bounced once or twice on Axel stomach. "Now you two owe me!" Axel huffed out after the air was forcibly taken from his lungs.

"Awww… Axel! It's our birthday; you should be nice to us!" Roxas commanded with his hands on his hips.

"Let's go find Cloud and Leon for our surprise!" I squealed and we ran off to find them. We raced down the halls, soaring past the throne room, where Sephiroth was currently in a deep conversation with someone, and going to the dining hall. Leon and Cloud were sitting there discussing something in hushed voices when we entered. Leon saw us and smiled. Roxas' eyes were still red and puffy, but I knew that he knew that we made up.

"Leon, Cloud! We've come for our surprise!" I yelled at them. Cloud just laughed, and Leon's smile grew wider.

"Later, you must wait until later." Leon said calmly.

"Maybe you two should go instruct the chefs what you would like for lunch, after all it is your birthdays!" Cloud smiled.

"Fine!" I whined; my parents totally pushed out of my mind. Roxy laughed at me and we ran to the kitchen to talk to the chef's.

"Hello Prince Sora, Prince Roxas. What can I do for you today?" The Chef, Luxord, said.

"Hello Luxy! Cloud told us to come tell you what we wanted for lunch!" I said in a cheerful voice. Marly laughed.

"Alright so what would you like young princes?" He said with a smile.

"Chicken! With… I don't care! Just chicken!" I shrieked in excitement.

Roxas and Luxord laughed at my childish antics. "Alright, how about chicken with mushroom soup and rice? How does that sound birthday boys?" Luxord asked.

"It sounds great." Roxas replied calmly. His smile was small but genuine.

"Let's go to the library, Roxy! Thanks Luxy!" I yelled pulling us out of the kitchen and into the hallway. When we got to the library Zexion was there putting the books in order. Zexion was the castle's librarian. "Zexy!" I yelled. His head wiped around and he smiled.

"Hello Princes. I have gifts for you!" Zexion said. I squealed and clapped my hands. Zexion pulled out two brightly wrapped objects and handed the red one to me and the blue one to Roxas. Roxas unwrapped his and discovered it was the new adventure book he had been waiting to read.

"Thank you Zexion." Roxas said. I unwrapped mine and smiled. I was elated to see that Zexion remembered that I was a helpless romantic. The book I got was a romance novel, by none other than Zexion himself.

"Thank you Zexion, I'm very excited to read it." I said as I hugged the book to my body.

"I'm glad you both like your presents, it took me a while to write that book Prince Sora, so please take good care of it. You got the first one." Zexion explained with a genuine smile gracing his lips.

"Stop calling us Princes, you should know by now that you should just call us Sora, and Roxas." I huffed, pouting. Zexion chuckled.

"My apologies Sora." He apologized. Then there was a knock on the doorframe. We all turned to see Riku and Axel standing there.

"Zexion, we would like to steal Roxas and Sora from you." Axel said a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Of course, Prince Axel, I was only giving them their gifts from myself." Zexion said and walked away to finish what he had started. We walked over to Axel and Riku, curious as to what they had planned.

"We were wondering if you would like to go down to the swimming pond and go swimming and have a picnic. How does that sound?" Riku asked.

"That sounds great! Roxas and I will just go get dressed and be at the stables soon." I babbled quickly.

"Great, Riku and I will get the lunches from Luxord and meet you there!" Axel then tugged on Riku's arm as they walked to the kitchen and we went the opposite direction to our room to get ready for our swimming trip.

"What do you think their presents to us will be?" I questioned Roxas as we pulled out our swimming trunks and a t-shirt to wear over our upper halves so we did not get sun burned.

Roxy smirked at me, "Well, Sor, I bet you hope it's something to do with Riku and his lips all over your body in the bushes by the swimming pond." Roxas teased.

I blushed ferociously, "Not true!" I shrieked at him.

"Sure, you keep denying that Sor, I know you're lying because your voice just went up about twelve octaves." Roxas smirked again and I tugged at my hair. Then a sly little smirk made its way onto my own face.

"So what? I bet you wish for Axel to just hurry up and take you already, because god knows what you two do when you go out for your morning 'rides'." I teased back and it was Roxas' turn to blush.

"Shut up Sora." I heard him whisper, and I knew I had hit the nail straight on the head. I giggled to myself, knowing I had won this match. When we were finally ready we twined our fingers together and made our way to the stable. We were silent on our walk, each of us contemplating what the other had said earlier in our bedroom.

As we got closer I could see that Riku and Axel had already gotten the horses out and loaded everything up.

"You boys ready for a day of excitement?" Axel asked us. Rox and I looked at each other and blushed horrifically. Axel and Riku raised an eyebrow to this, then looked at each other and smirked.

"We are _pumped_." Roxas said wickedly, as I blushed again. I knew I wasn't the only one who caught the emphasis on 'pumped'. We all mounted our horses and began our short journey to the swimming pond. Roxas and Axel decided after about two minutes to race there and see who could beat the other.

"So, what were you and Rox talking about earlier, I mean before you came to the stables?" Riku asked me. I flushed again for about the millionth time.

"W-we weren't t-talking about anything." I stammered out. Riku chuckled.

"Sure, you weren't and Santa is real." Riku retorted. My eyes widened.

"Santa's not real?" I asked disbelievingly. Riku looked horrified as my eyes teared up and I raced ahead yelling, "Roxas!"

Roxas looked up at me from where he was at the pond and was immediately concerned for me. "Sora? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he interrogated as I got off of my horse. Axel took the reins for me as I lunged at my brother wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Y-You n-n-n-never told me S-Santa w-wasn't real!" I wailed and Roxas looked around desperately. Riku came riding up with a guilty look on his face. Rox groaned and stroked my back tenderly.

"Shh… Sor, it's gonna be okay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but you always looked so happy at Christmas and I knew it would break your heart." Roxas whispered in soft tone. I sniffled a little bit before looking up at him with a broad smile.

"It's okay I forgive you." I said and bounced away to the sandy portion of the shore by the pond. I stripped away my shirt and looked back at the dumbstruck faces behind me. "Come on sillies! Aren't you going to go swimming with me?" They all jumped back into motion. I rushed to the dock with them chasing behind me and hopped in, making a huge splash. When I came back up they were all glaring at me. I tilted my head in confusion. "What's the matter guys?" I asked before they all shrugged and jumped into the chilly water.

We swam for awhile before climbing out of the water onto the muddy pond banks. Axel brought us our picnic basket, and Riku laid out the blanket for us to sit on. We all enjoyed the wonderful food and company.

"Well, guys I think that we should start heading back to the castle." Riku sighed as we laid in the sun on the sand.

I whined, not wanting to leave the glorious feeling of the sun melting into my skin. So Riku stood and offered a hand out to me and pulled me up. Axel did the same for Roxas and we started to gather everything we had brought with us for the day.

We meandered our way back to the castle. The stable hands took the horses and we thanked them. A couple of servants came out to take everything from our hands. We thanked them too.

Rox and I wandered into the castle and all of a sudden there was a loud shout of "Surprise!" Leon and cloud had planned a whole party for us. I shouted with glee and Rox and I went to hug Leon and Cloud.

"This is fantastic guys!" Roxas said. We spent the rest of the night dancing and having fun and enjoying the spotlight. It was so much fun.

* * *

**_A/N: So how was it? Terrible? Leave me a review or a bitchy comment about how it took me so freaking long to update! I don't care just write to me. :)_**


End file.
